


the hand that feeds

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [19]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fanart, Fingering, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: one way of teasing ronan successfully is telling him to stay. the more fun way is giving him a range of movement and a sense of possibility
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	the hand that feeds

**Author's Note:**

> XD forgive me for the title, i crack myself up


End file.
